White Flag
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: Two-Shot. Dix neuf ans après la Victoire, Harry accompagne son fils Albus pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sur le quai, il fait le bilan de vie.
1. Chapter 1 White Flag

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings.

 **Remarque** : l'idée de cette histoire m'en venue en entendant Whithe Flag de Dido à la radio. Je me suis ensuite souvenue du clip réalisé pour la chanson où les deux protagonistes se croisaient sasns vraiment se voir. ( watch?v=j-fWDrZSiZs )

 **Dédicace spéciale** pour la moitié de ma bêta. Merci pour ta relecture et tes commentaires constructifs qui ont permis d'améliorer cette histoire.

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **White Flag**

Dix-neuf ans !

Dix-neuf ans se sont écoulés depuis la Victoire.

Dix-neuf ans depuis la fin du Psychopathe à tête de Serpent.

Dix-neuf ans depuis que le Monde Sorcier vit en paix.

Dix-neuf ans depuis que le mien a commencé à s'écrouler.

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter a été hissé sur un piédestal. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu est devenu le Vainqueur, la figure de proue du Monde Sorcier. Comme d'habitude, on ne vit plus que lui. Son nom fit la une des journaux. Le Ministère se l'arrachait pour toutes les fêtes, commémorations et hommages divers. Ses amis se pavanaient à ses côtés, profitant sans vergogne de son aura.

Et Harry, juste Harry, fut oublié une fois de plus. Tous ne virent plus en lui que le Sauveur, que Potter. Tous, sauf toi.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand on y pense, notre histoire a débuté d'une façon des plus étranges. Tu étais le premier enfant sorcier que je rencontrais et tu m'as fasciné. Et pourtant, nous sommes devenus ennemis plutôt qu'amis.

Tu as dissimulé ta peur derrière une carapace d'orgueil et de dédain et je n'ai pas su voir à travers. Je me suis caché de ma peur de l'inconnu en te repoussant et tu n'as pas su voir mon manque d'assurance. Notre obsession l'un pour l'autre a viré à une haine infantile, nous permettant de cacher la réalité de nos sentiments. Nous étions des enfants et ressentions tout avec la ferveur et la candeur de ceux-ci.

Les années ont passé, notre ressentiment a grandi en même temps que nous. Nous ne pouvions nous passer l'un de l'autre. Notre journée n'était pas complète si nous ne pouvions pas nous insulter. Nous ne pouvions vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais nous étions trop aveugles pour comprendre que la haine et l'amour était les deux faces d'une même pièce. Je crois que l'on peut considérer que personne d'autre que nous n'a mieux incarné cette sentence.

Les choses n'ont changé qu'en ce jour fatidique, alors que tu baignais dans une mare de sang, sur le sol des toilettes. Tes yeux de mercure me suppliaient tandis que l'horreur de mon acte me sautait au visage.

Ce soir-là, j'ai rejoint l'infirmerie, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu étais allongé sur ton lit, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le vide. Ton visage était marqué par l'épreuve que je venais de t'infliger mais aussi par toute la tension qui t'habitait depuis la rentrée.

Jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais eu aucun doute sur le fait que tu avais rejoint Voldemort. En t'observant, abattu dans ces draps blancs, je me suis interrogé sur les circonstances qui t'y avaient amené. Avais-tu été consentant ? Avais-tu accepté volontairement que cette marque odieuse ne vienne souiller ta peau blanche ? Au fond de moi, je me disais que cela ne convenait pas à ton comportement habituel. Tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à te traîner au pied de quiconque, même pas un soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'allais partir quand je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom. Pas « Potter » comme tu sais si bien le cracher. Non, tu as prononcé mon prénom d'une voix emplie de douceur. Je me suis figé un instant, croyant avoir rêvé avant de reprendre ma route. Mais tu l'as dit encore une fois, comme une prière. Je suis revenu vers le lit, à pas prudents, et ai laissé tomber ma cape. Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris en me voyant apparaître. Tu semblais même plutôt soulagé. Nous nous sommes fixés un long moment avant que les larmes ne commencent à déborder sur tes joues pâles.

Je me suis avancé et t'ai pris dans mes bras, sans un mot. Tu as pleuré longtemps, sans que nous n'échangions un seul mot et tu t'es endormi. Je t'ai observé des heures durant, toi l'ange blond dépassé par les évènements. Je t'ai quitté à l'aube, ne voulant pas que Pomfresh me surprenne.

Je suis revenu la nuit suivante, toujours sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu étais assis, adossé à ton oreiller. Comme si tu avais senti ma présence, tu t'es décalé sur le matelas et a soulevé les draps, m'invitant à te rejoindre. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. J'ai déposé la cape sur la chaise à côté de ton lit, ai retiré mes chaussures et me suis allongé près de toi. Tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule, passant un bras sur mon ventre. Sans échanger un mot, tu t'es endormi tandis que je te caressais les cheveux.

Ce fut le début de notre relation.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les évènements se sont précipités à la fin de cette année-là. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard, sans ton aide, faut-il le préciser, mais ils ont voulu te contraindre à remplir la mission que Voldemort t'avait confiée. Tu n'as pas pu. J'étais là, stupéfixé par le Directeur, caché sous ma cape, et j'ai tout vu. C'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore. Il a fallu un an pour que j'apprenne qu'en réalité, il n'avait fait que répondre aux dernières volontés d'un vieil homme faible et mourant. Et il t'a emmené loin de moi. Je ne t'ai plus vu, pendant des mois. Je menais ma propre quête pour mettre fin au règne du tyran, mais tu étais dans toutes mes pensées. Lorsque nous nous sommes revus, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Malgré la pression, tu as menti à ton père et à cette folle de Bellatrix. Mais moi je savais ! Je savais que tu m'avais reconnu. La lueur dans tes yeux n'aurait pu me tromper. Tout ton être transpirait le désespoir même s'il était parfaitement masqué aux yeux de tous. Sauf aux miens. J'y ai lu la supplication d'être délivré. J'y ai perçu toute la volonté qui te portait à tenir encore, espérant ma victoire.

C'est le souvenir de cet espoir qui m'a fait revenir des Limbes. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Je savais que toi, tu m'attendrais. Toi, qui n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que Harry, juste Harry. Toi, qui avait su voir au-delà des apparences et n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt au Survivant.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Voldemort est mort le 2 mai 1998 et le cirque médiatique s'est déchaîné. Encore une fois, Harry Potter fit la Une des journaux, la proie des tabloïds. On m'a volé ma vie pour la énième fois. Le Ministère m'a propulsé sans crier gare sur le devant d'une scène que je ne demandais qu'à quitter. J'ai été exhibé à tous les évènements, étudié sous toutes les coutures. Mais tu étais là, juste à la lisière de la lumière, là où notre relation s'épanouissait, loin des pique-assiettes de toutes espèces. Tu étais mon roc, mon ancrage. Tu étais tout pour moi.

Et ce fut le début de la fin. Le 2 mai devint jour férié, jour de célébration pour tout le monde sorcier. Pour moi, il devint synonyme du début de la fin. Tu as longtemps résisté aux attaques, ne prêtant aucune foi aux élucubrations imprimées dans les feuilles de chou. Que je sourie à une jeune femme, aussitôt les gros titres annonçaient nos fiançailles. Personne ne se doutait de rien. Personne ne savait que mes goûts m'éloignaient radicalement de la gente féminine. Personne ne se doutait que tu étais le seul et unique gardien de mon cœur.

La trahison survint et tout vola en éclat. Mon plus précieux secret fut divulgué par celui que je considérai comme mon frère. Mon meilleur ami exposa ma vie contre rétribution. Il alla chercher Skeeter et lui déballa tout. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas que nous étions ensemble et nous a surpris dans une situation compromettante. Furieux que je ne l'aie pas mis dans la confidence, enragé d'apprendre que notre relation durait depuis plus de deux ans, mais surtout dégouté. Oh oui, le parfait petit sorcier Ronald Weasley était homophobe et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer et alors que je comptais sur Hermione pour le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments, mon amie m'a asséné le coup de grâce. Elle à l'esprit si ouvert m'a rejeté avec aversion. Et elle a soutenu Ron devant les journalistes.

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter a été jeté plus bas que terre, traîné dans la boue. Une fois de plus, le monde sorcier lui a tourné le dos. Mais toi, tu es resté aux côtés de Harry. Tu as tout supporté. Les Unes insultantes, les injures dans la rue, les Beuglantes … Tout y est passé.

Puis, les choses se sont tassées. Il n'y eut plus que les tabloïds pour parler de notre couple. Et pourtant, ce sont eux qui ont fait le plus de dégâts. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on publie des photos de nous, seul ou en couple, ou avec d'autres personnes. Aussitôt, les rumeurs s'affolaient. Quand on ne prétendait pas que je te cocufiais avec le premier venu, on racontait que tu me gardais sous ta coupe grâce à un sortilège de magie noire.

Tu as tenu un an. Un an de calomnies, de mensonges, de malveillance. Et puis un soir, je suis rentré et je ne t'ai pas trouvé. A la place, un simple mot et une dizaine de flacon emplis de liquide brumeux. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite la signification de ta note : « Je dois oublier. ». Trois petits mots qui n'ont pris leur sens que lorsque j'ai eu le courage de sortir une pensine. Ces fioles, c'était nous. Tes souvenirs de nous. Tu les avais retirés de ta mémoire comme on arrache un pansement. Tu avais fait place nette.

Lorsque je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère, une semaine plus tard, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard, avant que tout ne commence. Ce même air froid et dédaigneux, cette insulte au bord des lèvres, que tu retiens pour te conformer à ton éducation. Tu m'avais éliminé de ta vie. Je me suis promis de ne pas te rendre la vie plus difficile, de te laisser partir sans tenter de revenir à ce que nous avions été.

Alors, j'ai tout abandonné. J'ai quitté le monde sorcier. J'ai quitté ceux qui se disaient mes amis, ma famille. Je suis parti à l'aventure. Pour la première fois, je n'ai plus écouté personne et me suis laissé guider par mon cœur brisé.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

J'ai voyagé durant deux ans, visité tous les grands sites historiques qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Je ne restais jamais très longtemps au même endroit, quelques jours tout au plus. Je devais à tout prix m'empêcher de réfléchir. Me poser quelque part signifiait avoir du temps devant moi. Et alors, mon esprit se tournait vers toi et revivait nos plus beaux souvenirs. Parfois, je me surprenais même à te parler, imaginant les remarques acides que tu n'aurais pas manqué de proférer. A ces moments-là, je fermais ma valise et repartais sur les chemins. J'ai visité l'Afrique Noire et ses tribus ancestrales, j'ai grimpé au sommet de l'Everest et parcouru la Muraille de Chine. J'ai exploré toutes les pyramides que j'ai pu trouver. En Egypte, j'ai même failli croiser Bill Weasley qui intervenait dans un ancien tombeau pour le compte de Gringott's.

Et puis un jour, la nostalgie m'a envahi. Ce monde où j'étais né me manquait et je me suis résolu à rentrer. Etonnant de parler de nostalgie alors que je suis quand même resté en contact avec la magie, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant, c'était bien ce sentiment qui me torturait chaque jour un peu plus. En fait, je ne vivais pas vraiment, je me contentais de survivre, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Et j'ai continué, presque malgré moi.

Je suis rentré en toute discrétion, retrouvant la maison de Square Grimmaurd un peu plus délabrée que je ne l'avais laissée. Je m'interrogeais sur les conséquences de mon retour mais finalement, je n'avais pas eu à m'en inquiéter. Comme attendu, le Monde Sorcier a accueilli le Vainqueur à bras ouverts. Mon poste d'auror m'attendait. Mes amis et ma famille m'ont aussitôt accaparé. Toute cette histoire n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, m'a-t-on déclaré.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait sorti tout un article sur le sujet durant mon absence, s'appuyant sur des experts qui avaient expliqué par le menu que ma dérive se justifiait par le stress important qui reposait sur mes épaules. La pression de devoir sauver le monde m'avait selon eux totalement détourné des convenances, cherchant une échappatoire dans une relation déviante avec une personne représentant tout ce que je devais détruire. Pour eux, c'était une manière comme une autre de me figurer ma future victoire sur le Mal. La preuve que leur hypothèse était correcte résidait dans le fait que je me sois enfui une fois que l'horreur de mes actes avait été révélée à la face du monde. Ajoute à cela que tu aies toi-même repris une attitude plus conforme à ce que l'on attendait de toi, et tout se voyait confirmer.

J'avais été dégouté d'apprendre les horreurs que ce torchon avait publiées et encore plus que mes amis avalisent ce tissu de mensonges. J'ai tenté de rester à l'écart, me contentant de faire mon travail d'auror. Eh oui, mon poste m'attendait bien sagement, avec les compliments du Ministre.

Un jour, je t'ai vu dans les couloirs. Tu étais toujours aussi altier, toujours aussi fier. Un moment, j'ai aperçu l'ombre de ton père. J'ai croisé ton regard, de loin, mais ton mépris était toujours là. Ce soir-là, j'ai plongé dans la pensine et dans tes souvenirs pour la dernière fois. Le lendemain, je suis passé à Gringott's et j'ai rangé les fioles dans mon coffre. Tu vivais selon la règle du « Tout est fini » et il fallait que je l'accepte. Mais je ne pouvais pas être aussi impassible que toi. Je ne voulais pas me priver de mes souvenirs, comme toi tu en avais fait le sacrifice.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Cette décision a marqué un nouveau tournant dans ma vie. En te tournant virtuellement le dos, je me suis exposé. J'ai ouvert une brèche dans mes défenses et elle s'est engouffré dedans, envahissant ma vie, ma maison, mon univers. Mais mon cœur lui est cependant resté inaccessible. Je me suis laissé faire. Je lui ai laissé le contrôle, me contentant de voguer au gré du courant. J'ai repris le rôle de Harry Potter, oubliant à mon tour Harry, juste Harry.

Je te dois en quelque sorte le premier maillon de ma chaîne. Jusque-là, j'avais résisté à toutes ses manœuvres. J'avais laissé les rumeurs de fiançailles courir. Je n'avais pas répondu aux questions indiscrètes ou aux insinuations quant à une date hypothétique de mariage. Je la côtoyais comme une amie. Mais ce soir-là, j'ai perdu ma liberté. Ce soir-là, elle s'est glissée plus profondément sous ma carapace et je n'ai pas su résister. Mes défenses avaient été brisées quelques heures plus tôt quand je t'ai vu avec elle, celle qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir ta fiancée.

Trois semaines plus tard, j'ai été mis au pied du mur. Elle était enceinte et il fallait que je l'épouse au plus vite. La cérémonie a été célébrée le plus discrètement possible, au Terrier. Elle a pris les choses en main. Godric's Hollow a été restauré de fond en combles et nous avons emménagé deux mois après le mariage. Elle avait atteint son objectif. Elle avait la notoriété de mon nom, la gloire de mes actes et la fortune des Black et des Potter.

La nouvelle de sa grossesse et de notre union a alors fait les gros titres. Le Vainqueur avait préféré une romance secrète pour protéger l'intimité de son jeune couple à ses débuts. J'ai failli vomir quand j'ai lu les journaux. James Sirius Potter naquit en 2003, parce que je t'avais vu au loin, avec ta presque fiancée.

Albus Severus vint au monde neuf mois jour pour jour après l'annonce de ton mariage dans la Gazette. J'ai pleuré lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il me ressemblait tellement. Mais ce qui avait brisé le barrage, ce fut notre rencontre devant les vitres de la maternité. J'ignorais alors que ta femme étais enceinte et que ton fils était né ce jour-là lui aussi. En voyant ton reflet dans la vitre, je me suis figé un instant. Tu m'as salué, crachant mon nom avec mépris, comme à ton habitude, puis tu t'es détourné vers le paquet de linge qu'une sage-femme venait de déposer dans un berceau face à toi. Il était ta copie conforme, stoïque au milieu de tous ses nourrissons qui s'époumonaient. Un instant plus tard, Albus fut installé à côté de lui, tout aussi calme. Et mes larmes se sont mises à couler.

Ne te méprends pas cependant, mes enfants sont mes plus précieux trésors. Mais il y en a un qui reste profondément enfoui au fond de mon cœur, le souvenir de mon amour perdu.

J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Aujourd'hui, dix-neuf ans plus tard, je suis debout près du Poudlard Express et je regarde mes fils monter dans le train, en direction de Poudlard. James est déjà indépendant et sûr de lui. Parfois, je me dis que mon père devait sûrement être comme lui. Frondeur, fonceur et dans une certaine mesure arrogant. Beaucoup disent qu'il est mon portrait craché. Mais ils ont tort. C'est un Maraudeur, avec tout ce que cela implique. Si l'un de mes fils doit être mon clone, alors il s'agit d'Albus.

Il arbore les yeux verts de ma mère et la tignasse indomptable des Potter. Il est mon jumeau, tant physiquement que mentalement. Sa mère ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. Il lui semble toujours trop calme, trop effacé. Et pourtant, il est exactement comme moi. Comme le Harry qui découvrit le monde sorcier à l'âge de onze ans, émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Comme le Harry qui manquait tant d'assurance qu'il laissa les autres contrôler sa vie, sa destinée. Parfois, j'ai peur pour lui. Peur qu'il ne commette les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je t'aperçois. Grand, beau, blond. Tu n'as pas changé, juste un peu plus mature, et cela te va bien. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, quelques fils gris sur les tempes. J'ai été gâté par la nature, pour une fois. Ron, par contre, devrait vraiment envisagé de faire un peu de sport, il s'empâte méchamment. Je ricane en pensant cela. Nos relations n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes depuis ma fuite. Mais je suis devenu un bien meilleur comédien. Depuis quinze ans, je joue le rôle du mari comblé, du beau-frère jovial, du gendre parfait. Et personne ne voit rien. Il n'y a qu'avec mes enfants que je suis vraiment moi. Mon téméraire petit James, plus si petit cependant. Mon timide Albus qui part affronter le monde aujourd'hui. Ma jolie Lily si impatiente de grandir.

Une claque sur l'épaule me fait revenir au présent. Ron m'attend pour monter les malles des enfants. Je m'exécute et te vois parler à ton fils. A tes côtés se tient ta femme. Grande, élégante. En me tournant vers la mienne, je retiens difficilement une grimace. Comme disent les moldus, « y a pas photos ! ». Mais je m'égare.

Je me tourne vers le train, tentant d'apercevoir mes fils une dernière fois avant le départ. Un éclair blond attire mon attention. Ton fils a rencontré le mien. Ils se tiennent face à face et il lui tend la main. Timide, Albus ne réagit pas tout de suite. En mon fort intérieur, je hurle « Vas-y, serre-lui la main ! ». Et avec un grand sourire, Albus Severus saisit la main de Scorpius. Une nouvelle amitié est née, je n'en doute pas.

Aussitôt, une vague de regret me submerge. Comme souvent, j'aimerais remonter le temps et changer ce jour-là dans le train. Ce jour où j'aurais dû accepter ta main tendue.

En tournant la tête pour suivre le convoi qui s'ébranle, je capte ton regard.

 _Mais je le laisserai passer._

 _Et je tiendrai ma langue._

 _Et tu penseras que je suis passé à autre chose._

 _Je vais sombrer avec ce bateau._

 _Et je ne vais pas lever les mains et me rendre._

 _Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte._

 _J'étais amoureux et je le serai toujours._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au bout du quai, je regarde le Poudlard Express disparaître au loin. Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux, caressant la cicatrice sur mon front. Tout est en paix depuis dix-neuf. Mon monde s'est écroulé, il y a dix-neuf ans.

« Harry ? » demande une voix douce, pleine de prière.

Avec un immense espoir me remplissant le cœur, je me retourne et plonge dans tes yeux gris et je les vois, je nous vois. J'ignore comment, j'ignore pourquoi, mais tes souvenirs sont là. Tu nous as retrouvés.

Je suis amoureux et je le serai toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _ **White Flag**_

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you _, (Je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais plus t'aimer)_

Or tell you that. _(ou te le dire)_

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _(Mais si je ne le disais pas, eh bien je le sentirai toujours)_

where's the sense in that? _(Quel est le sens de tout ça ?)_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

 _(Je promets que je ne tente pas de te rendre la vie plus difficile)_

Or return to where we were

 _(ni de revenir là oû nous étions_

I will go down with this ship

 _(Je vais sombrer avec ce bateau)_

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

 _(et je ne vais pas lever les mains en l'air et me rendre)_

There will be no white flag above my door

 _(Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_

I'm in love and always will be

 _(Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours)_

I know I left too much mess and

 _(Je sais que j'ai laissé trop de désordre)_

destruction to come back again

 _(et trop détruit pour revenir à nouveau)_

And I caused nothing but trouble

 _(Et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que du mal)_

I understand if you can't talk to me again

 _(Je comprends si tu ne pouvais plus jamais me reparler)_

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

 _(et si tu vis selon les règles du "C'est fini")_

then I'm sure that that makes sense

 _(alors je suis sûre que cela a du sens)_

I will go down with this ship

 _(Je vais sombrer avec ce bateau)_

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

 _(et je ne vais pas lever les mains en l'air et me rendre)_

There will be no white flag above my door

 _(Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_

I'm in love and always will be

 _(Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours)_

And when we meet

 _(Quand nous nous croiserons)_

Which I'm sure we will

 _(Et je suis sûre que cela arrivera)_

All that was there

 _(Tout ce qui était là)_

Will be there still

 _(sera toujours là)_

I'll let it pass

 _(je le laisserai passer)_

And hold my tongue

 _(et je tiendrai ma langue)_

And you will think

 _(Et tu penseras)_

That I've moved on...

 _(que je suis passée à autre chose)_

I will go down with this ship

 _(Je vais sombrer avec ce bateau)_

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

 _(et je ne vais pas lever les mains en l'air et me rendre)_

There will be no white flag above my door

 _(Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_

I'm in love and always will be

 _(Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours) 3x_


	2. Chapter 2 Little Lies

Et voici le point de vue de Draco qui m'a été inspiré par les commentaires de la moitié de ma bêta et la chanson « Little Lies » de Fleetwood Mac. ( watch?v=e5HkuhSEnPQ )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Little Lies**

Dix-neuf ans !

Dix-neuf ans se sont écoulés depuis la Victoire.

Dix-neuf ans depuis la fin du Psychopathe à tête de Serpent.

Dix-neuf ans depuis que le Monde Sorcier vit en paix.

Dix-neuf ans depuis que le mien a commencé à s'écrouler.

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter a été hissé sur un piédestal. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu est devenu le Vainqueur, la figure de proue du Monde Sorcier. Comme d'habitude, on ne vit plus que lui. Son nom fit la une des journaux. Le Ministère se l'arrachait pour toutes les fêtes, commémorations et hommages divers. Ses amis se pavanaient à ses côtés, profitant sans vergogne de son aura.

Et Harry, juste Harry, fut oublié une fois de plus. Tous ne virent plus en lui que le Sauveur, que Potter. Tous, sauf moi.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Notre histoire a débuté d'une étrange façon. Je t'ai vu la première fois chez Madame Guipure. Tu étais habillé comme un sac, des vêtements bien trop grands, limite en haillons. Et tu semblais si perdu. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à penser que tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire moldu.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de comprendre que le clochard du Chemin de Traverse était en réalité le Garçon qui a survécu, le vainqueur de Voldemort, le célèbre Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, tu as eu le culot de repousser mon amitié. Et à partir de ce jour, nous nous sommes haïs. Les années ont passé à coup d'injures et de sortilèges. Je ne pouvais passer une seule journée sans avoir pourri la tienne. C'était une véritable addiction. Nous ne pouvions littéralement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais ni toi ni moi n'avions le discernement nécessaire pour regarder la vérité en face.

Après le désastre du Département des Mystères et l'envoi de mon père à Azkaban, ma haine envers toi a décuplé. Tu étais le seul et unique responsable de la tournure tragique que prenait ma vie. Le nom des Malefoy avait été déshonoré et j'étais désormais le seul à pouvoir rectifier la situation. A la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai retrouvé le Manoir de mes ancêtres envahi par les Mangemorts. La maison de mon enfance était désormais le lieu de résidence du Psychopathe à tête de Serpent. A cause de toi, j'ai été forcé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ma mission était très simple. Trouver un moyen pour permettre aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Je me suis alors souvenu de l'incident impliquant Montague et une armoire étrange. Selon ses dires, il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans l'école, mais aussi les conversations qui se tenaient dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Il suffisait donc de réparer la liaison entre les deux cabinets et le passage serait alors accessible.

Cela semblait si simple et pourtant, je n'arrivais à rien. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique dans les toilettes. Tu m'y as surpris alors que j'étais sur le point de craquer et toute ma rage s'est focalisée sur toi. J'allais te lancer le sortilège de mort, mais tu as été plus rapide. Comme toujours. Je n'ai eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Severus.

Je me morfondais à l'infirmerie, tournant et retournant les évènements dans ma tête, me demandant si je n'avais jamais eu une seule chance d'échapper à ce cauchemar. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, à aucun moment de ma vie. Oh, je sais parfaitement que tout le monde croit que mes parents étaient froids et rigides, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Hormis les convictions que les ont menés dans les rangs du Serpent, ils étaient aimants et affectueux. Mais à l'extérieur, un Malefoy suit une ligne de conduite irréprochable. Et les Malefoy sont des sang pur, profondément attachés aux traditions que l'arrivée massive de nés-moldus et sang-mêlé mettaient à mal. Si les préceptes du Serpent étaient fondés, ses actions en ont vite démontré la véritable utilité. Les Sang-pur n'étaient somme toute que de la chair à canon et des pourvoyeurs de fond. Un véritable paradoxe quand on sait que ce monstre n'était lui-même qu'un sang-mêlé.

Soudain, une étrange sensation me fit sortir de ma torpeur. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait, mais je ne ressentais pourtant aucune menace. A tout hasard, j'ai murmuré ton nom et le temps s'est suspendu. Pourquoi ai-je pensé à toi sur le moment ? Pourquoi pas Blaise ou Théo, mes amis ? Ou Severus, mon parrain ? Non, ton nom fut le premier à me venir à l'esprit et je l'ai répété, sans le cracher comme j'en avais tellement l'habitude.

Tu as alors fait glisser ta cape d'invisibilité, confirmant mes soupçons sur la manière dont tu arrivais à te faufiler partout sans te faire prendre. Tu m'as observé un moment, indécis, sans faire le moindre geste jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que des larmes traîtresses glissaient sur mes joues. Toujours en silence, tu t'es approché et m'as pris dans tes bras où je me suis endormi, enfin en paix.

Tu es revenu le soir suivant et je t'ai invité à t'allonger près de moi, en soulevant simplement un pan des draps.

Ce fut le début de notre relation.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les semaines se sont écoulées rapidement et malgré le fait que je n'étais pas parvenu à réparer l'armoire à disparaître, les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'école. Trois ans après avoir rejoint le Face de Serpent, Peter Petigrew avait fini par révéler l'existence des passages secrets permettant de s'introduire à Poudlard, détruisant ainsi la dernière parcelle de loyauté qu'il pouvait encore avoir à l'encontre des Maraudeurs. Ils ont voulu me contraindre à remplir la deuxième partie de ma mission, tuer Albus Dumbledore, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est Severus qui l'a fait. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu me l'expliques après la fin de cette guerre atroce. Et il m'a emmené loin de toi. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de ma maison, aux mains de ce Psychopathe. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour moi, je lui plaisais beaucoup et il veilla à ne pas m'abîmer en me punissant. Aujourd'hui encore, je remercie Merlin et les Fondateurs que son corps reconstitué ne lui ait pas permis d'assouvir ses envies.

Le temps passait et personne ne savait où tu avais disparu. Cloîtré au Manoir, je voyais cependant l'esprit du Cinglé vaciller de plus en plus. Parfois, je pouvais voir une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux de Severus, sans en comprendre le sens. Tu me l'as expliqué toi-même. A chaque horcruxe détruit, l'esprit de Face de Serpent se délitait un peu plus.

Et puis, les Rafleurs t'ont amené au Manoir, avec la Belette et le Castor. Mon père est devenu comme fou, en pensant qu'il pourrait te livrer à Voldemort. Il ne voyait qu'une chose, redorer le Blason des Malefoy. Il a fait pression sur moi pour que je t'identifie, mais je n'ai pas pu te livrer. Je crois que quiconque aurait été vraiment attentif aurait pu le comprendre. J'étais désespéré de te voir là. Mon rêve de te voir détruire ce monstre s'effondrait. Et pourtant, j'ai lu la détermination dans tes yeux. Alors j'ai menti. J'ai condamné ma famille. Mais tu nous as tous sauvés.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le 2 mai 1998, tu as vaincu le Serpent. Et comme toujours, le Monde Sorcier t'a porté aux nues après t'avoir si longtemps traîné dans la boue. Tu me disais que j'étais ton refuge, ton havre de paix, ton roc. Et je suis resté dans l'ombre pour te soutenir.

Tous les matins, nous nous amusions des élucubrations que les journaux imprimaient. Ils te fiançaient sans vergogne à toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu échangeais un mot, un sourire.

Au début, nous en riions. Tu m'avais dit que les Moldus avaient un adage parfait pour cette situation : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ! ». Personne ne savait que ton cœur m'appartenait, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où celui que tu appelais ton meilleur ami nous as surpris dans une situation plus qu'équivoque.

La Belette, arriviste et jalouse, se révélait être un homophobe convaincu. Tout comme son épouse, Hermione Granger. Alors que je la considérais comme quelqu'un d'éclairé, d'intelligent, elle fit preuve d'une hargne et d'une rancune encore plus tenace que le pus de Bubobulb. J'ignore si tu t'es jamais rendu compte que c'était elle le porte-parole dans cette affaire. Elle était le cerveau derrière ce que Ron déblatérait à Rita Skeeter.

Et une fois de plus, tu fus jeté à terre, éjecté d'un piédestal dont tu n'avais jamais voulu. Et j'ai subi le même régime, peut-être même un peu plus corsé. N'oublions pas que j'étais un Mangemort, fils du Mangemort bras droit du Psychopathe.

On a eu droit à tout : Unes injurieuses, articles calomnieux, photos truquées, Beuglantes, accusations diverses allant de l'utilisation de potions d'amour aux sortilèges de magie noire.

Malheureusement, avec le temps vient aussi la lassitude. Et peu à peu, nous avons commencé à nous disputer. Pas que nous doutions de notre amour, absolument pas. Mais nous étions toujours sous pression, toujours inquiets.

Et les disputes ont pris de l'ampleur. Et les menaces ont fait leur apparition. Jusqu'à ce jour où je les ai mises à exécution.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais déclaré que la meilleure des solutions était de nous séparer, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre.

Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier !déclarais-tu avec une profonde conviction.

Il suffit d'extraire les souvenirs, comme pour une Pensine.

Mais on se souvient quand même. On ne fait que dupliquer la mémoire !

Pas si tu les extrais totalement. C'est même plus efficace qu'un _Obliviate_.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Lassé des attaques constantes de tous ces gens bien-pensants, je suis parti en te laissant un simple mot « Je dois oublier. » et une dizaine de petits flacons brumeux. J'avais également pris soin de laisser un livre de sortilège avec un marque-page indiquant le chapitre de « Nettoyage de Mémoire ». Je t'ai fait croire que j'avais vidé ma mémoire de tout ce qui fut nous.

Une semaine plus tard, je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère et j'ai joué mon rôle. Je me suis retranché derrière la cuirasse des Malefoy, froid, flegmatique, méprisant. J'ai fait mine de ne pas te connaître autrement que mon vieil ennemi de Poudlard alors que tout mon être me poussait vers toi.

Et j'ai vu l'étincelle dans tes yeux se ternir et s'éteindre. Je crois que ce jour-là, je t'ai blessé plus profondément qui n'importe qui. Je t'ai vu te briser en milliers d'éclats et pourtant rester debout, plus impassible que moi.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans le travail, reprenant sans vraiment le vouloir les activités de mon père. Le nom des Malefoy avait été partiellement blanchi, surtout grâce à toi qui nous avais défendu, ma mère et moi, durant les procès qui ont suivis la fin de la guerre. Et peu à peu, j'ai pu récupérer l'influence politique qui avait toujours été associée à mon nom.

Deux ans se sont écoulés pendant lesquels tous se sont interrogés sur les raisons de notre rupture d'abord, sur mon inexplicable « perte de mémoire » te concernant ensuite et enfin, sur ta disparition.

J'imagine que tu as appris toutes les horreurs qui avaient été débitées sur le sujet à ton retour. De soi-disant experts se sont penchés sur ton cas, depuis notre relation qualifiée de déviante jusqu'à ta fuite éperdue, preuve s'il en était besoin de ta soudaine prise de conscience.

Tu n'avais pas fait deux pas sur le Chemin de Traverse que tu étais à nouveau assailli de toute part. Tu as été accueilli comme l'enfant prodigue de la Bible moldue. Oui, je sais, un Malefoy ne devrait pas utiliser de telles références, mais elle me semble tellement appropriée. La première fois que je l'ai entendue et en ai compris le sens, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et à ton statut si particulier dans le Monde Sorcier. Tu as donc retrouvé ton travail d'Auror, ta famille de cœur représentée par les Belettes et le Castor, ta place parmi les sorciers.

Et tout un chacun s'est clairement réjoui que tu aies enfin retrouvé le bon sens et la droiture propre au Vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Et tout le monde t'a pardonné, a oublié la relation que nous avions construit un jour.

Et j'ai continué à jouer mon rôle.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du Ministère, et souvent, j'ai eu l'impression étrange de me retrouver quelques années en arrière, à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais, contrairement à cette période, nous n'échangions plus un seul mot. Nous nous contentions de nous saluer de façon très vague.

Pourtant, chaque fois que je te voyais, je sentais mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et je devais m'empêcher de me précipiter vers toi. Heureusement, tu n'étais jamais seul. La Belette était presque constamment avec toi, et quand il n'était pas là, le Castor prenait la relève. Ou pire encore, la Belette femelle ! Comme si tu avais été incapable de faire un pas sans eux. Ou alors, ils avaient peur de te perdre ? Je me posais souvent la question en vous observant de loin.

Je pouvais voir dans tes yeux que tu ne les considérais plus vraiment comme tes amis. Tu te laissais simplement porté par les évènements, oubliant de lutter pour toi-même. Tu avais oublié Harry pour reprendre ton rôle de Harry Potter, comme moi j'avais endossé le costume de Draco Malefoy. Oh oui, tu es un vrai Gryffondor ! Toujours loyal et incapable de rancune. Toujours à foncer sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Et tu n'allais pas tarder à me donner la preuve de ce que j'avançais. Et moi, je virais Poufsouffle à me torturer ainsi, ne pouvant me détacher de toi.

Oui, je sais que l'on donne toujours l'impression de dénigrer les Poufsouffle quand on se montre sentimental, mais que voulez-vous, la loyauté est quand même leur « qualité » principale et pour moi, ça a toujours rimé avec sentimentalité ! Et moi, je suis un Serpentard… Oôh, quelle horreur ! Je viens de m'identifier à l'horrible Psychopathe. Ce salaud a vraiment sali notre maison ! Il faudra du temps pour que l'on fasse oublier le parallèle entre le deux. Finalement, je devrais peut-être éviter de faire référence aux Maisons de Poudlard dorénavant.

Les rumeurs de fiançailles fleurissaient dans la presse à intervalle régulier, mais j'étais persuadé que tu ne te laisserais pas prendre dans ses filets. Il était évident qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste ton nom, avec la notoriété et surtout la fortune qui y étaient attachées.

Le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds quelques semaines plus tard lorsque j'ai vu l'avis de mariage dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Pendant un moment, je n'y ai pas cru. C'était impossible, tu n'avais pas pu faire cela. Mais les faits étaient là, largement commentés par ce cafard de Skeeter. La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans l'intimité, mais un reportage avait été autorisé par la mariée elle-même. Et il y avait cette photo.

Tu étais entouré par une marée rousse, avec un bémol châtain, au sourire éclatant. Et toi, tu te faisais tout petit, tentant de passer inaperçu, alors que la Belette femelle te ramenait toujours sur le devant de la scène.

Ayant perdu tout espoir, j'ai finalement plié devant les supplications de ma mère qui voulait que je perpétue la lignée des Malefoy. J'ai épousé Astoria le jour où ton fils aîné est venu au monde. Et neuf mois plus tard, Scorpius, l'héritier des Malefoy a vu le jour. Il était mon seul véritable bonheur de cette mascarade conjugale derrière laquelle je me cachais.

Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs croisé devant la nursery de Saint-Mangouste. Nos deux enfants étaient placés dans des berceaux côté à côte. Et ils nous ressemblaient tellement. Même s'ils n'étaient que des nouveau-nés, ils étaient nos copies conformes. Scorpius et Albus. En un instant, je me suis demandé s'ils pourraient être amis un jour ou seraient-ils comme nous ?

Ne pouvant supporter de te voir, je t'ai salué avec tout le mépris que j'ai pu rassembler et suis parti. Mais au moment de passer la porte, je me suis retourné. Et là, dans le reflet de la vitre, j'ai vu tes larmes couler. Pas des larmes de joie à la contemplation de ton fils, non, c'étaient des larmes de souffrance et de regrets. Je pouvais le deviner à ta posture défaite.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Aujourd'hui, dix-neuf ans plus tard, je me retrouve sur le Quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross. J'accompagne mon fils de onze ans qui fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Et j'occupe la place de mon père. Nous sommes là, tous les trois, au milieu de la cohue, ignorant la populace, droits et fiers comme doivent l'être les Malefoy. Autant Scorpius ressemble à l'enfant que j'ai été, autant je ressemble à mon père, la seule dissonance étant Astoria qui arbore cependant la même expression que ma mère à l'époque. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Si mes parents se sont vraiment aimés un jour, mon mariage n'est qu'une union de convenance. La seule raison intéressante à mes yeux à celui-ci était la production d'un héritier et rien d'autre.

Et la similitude semble encore plus tangible lorsqu'une tribu d'enfants roux fait irruption sur le quai, apportant un chaos incommensurable sur son passage. Les Belettes sont là, parents, grands-parents et enfants, ainsi que les pièces rapportées. Et je croise tes yeux verts, tellement emplis de lassitude. Ils ne s'éclairent que quand tu regardes tes enfants et leur parles.

Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, juste un peu plus mature, un peu plus beau encore, enfin à mes yeux. Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi ébouriffés, mais je me souviens de leur douceur. Tes yeux ont perdu leur chaleur, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour y ramener l'étincelle qui leur manque.

Mais tu es meilleur comédien, même si moi, je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois que tu ne fais que jouer un rôle, celui du Grand Harry Potter. Tu es le mari idéal, le beau-frère et le gendre parfait et l'employé irréprochable. Mais quand tu t'occupes des enfants, que ce soient les tiens ou non, c'est Harry qui refait son apparition. Le jeune garçon jovial et plein de candeur, l'ami loyal et toujours dévoué.

Tandis que la Belette attire ton attention, je me tourne vers mon fils pour lui faire mes adieux. A l'instar de mon père, j'ai l'air froid et sévère et pourtant, Merlin sait que je suis un vrai papa gâteau en privé. Je suis le parcours de Scorpius à travers les fenêtres et je le vois s'arrêter devant ton clone. Ils se tiennent face à face et il lui tend la main. Timide, Scorpius ne réagit pas tout de suite. En mon fort intérieur, je hurle « Vas-y, serre-lui la main ! ». Et avec un grand sourire, Scorpius saisit la main de Albus Severus. Une nouvelle amitié est née, je n'en doute pas. Nos enfants ont été bien plus intelligents que nous.

Aussitôt, une vague de regret me submerge. Comme souvent, j'aimerais remonter le temps et changer ce jour-là dans le train. Ce jour où j'aurais dû accepter ta main tendue.

En tournant la tête pour suivre le convoi qui s'ébranle, je capte ton regard.

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page à temps, alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Debout sur le quai, je regarde le Poudlard Express disparaître au loin.

Depuis dix-neuf ans, tout est en paix dans le monde Sorcier. Avec un soupir imperceptible, je laisse mon regard dériver sur ta silhouette. Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux et ton geste trahit toute ta lassitude.

Laissant Astoria se débrouiller, je m'approche doucement de toi.

« Harry ? » demandé-je d'une voix douce, pleine de prière.

Tu t'es retourné très lentement, comme si tu étais sur le point de te briser. Dans tes yeux, j'ai lu tes doutes, tes questions. Puis, peu à peu, ton sourire s'est épanoui et j'ai su que tu avais compris. Oui, tous nos souvenirs étaient là, je ne les avais jamais détruits et moi, je t'avais enfin retrouvé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

* * *

 **Little Lies (Petits Mensonges)**

If I could turn the page

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page_

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

 _A temps alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux_

Close my, close my, close my eyes

 _Ferme mes, ferme mes, ferme mes yeux_

But I couldn't find a way

 _Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution_

So I'll settle for one day to belive in you

 _Donc j'ai aménagé un jour pour croire en toi_

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

 _Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me lies

 _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

 _(Dis-moi des mensonges, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges)_

Oh, no, no you can't disguise

 _Oh, non, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser_

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

 _(Tu ne peux pas te déguiser, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser)_

Tell me lies _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

Although I'm not making plans

 _Bien que je ne prépare pas de stratégie_

I hope that you understand there's a reason why

 _J'espère que tu comprends qu'il existe une raison qui_

Close your, close your, close your eyes

 _Ferme tes, ferme tes, ferme tes yeux_

No more broken hearts

 _Plus jamais de cœurs brisés_

We're better off apart, let's give it a try

 _Nous sommes meilleurs non séparés, donnons-nous une chance_

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

 _Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me lies _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

 _(Dis-moi des mensonges, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges)_

Oh, no, no you can't disguise

 _Oh, non, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser_

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

 _(Tu ne peux pas te déguiser, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser)_

Tell me lies

 _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

If I could turn the page

 _Si je pouvais tourner la page_

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

 _A temps alors je réarrangerai juste un jour ou deux_

Close my, close my, close my eyes

 _Ferme mes, ferme mes, ferme mes yeux_

But I couldn't find a way

 _Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution_

So I'll settle for one day to belive in you

 _Donc j'ai aménagé un jour pour croire en toi_

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

 _Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me lies

 _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

 _(Dis-moi des mensonges, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges)_

Oh, no, no you can't disguise

 _Oh, non, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser_

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

 _(Tu ne peux pas te déguiser, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser_

Tell me lies

 _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

 _(Dis-moi des mensonges, dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges)_

Oh, no, no you can't disguise

 _Oh, non, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser_

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

 _(Tu ne peux pas te déguiser, non tu ne peux pas te déguiser)_

Tell me lies

 _Dis-moi des mensonges_

Tell me sweet little lies

 _Dis-moi de doux petits mensonges_

(Tell me, tell me lies)

 _(Dis-moi, dis-moi des mensonges)_


End file.
